All the Wrong Places
by cmar
Summary: Even the closest couple can find their love life getting into a rut, and Wes and Eric are no exception. Drastic measures may be called for... Slash, PWP


Wes and Eric belong to Disney/Saban. I am using them without permission, but I am not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated M: Mature sexual content of a male/male nature. If that's not to your taste, by all means don't read this. There is an Adult/NC-17 version posted on RangerFiction . net and on AdultFanFiction . net.

A/N: Takes place in my 'Red Fire' universe, about a year after Wes and Eric have moved in together (see 'Turns in the Road') - which would be sometime in 2011. This was inspired by a stray thought while reading Dagmar Buse's 'Love Is...', so blame it on her!

Kindly take a moment to review...

**All the Wrong Places**

* * *

- - -

"Still reading that?"

Eric glanced up to see Wes watching him from the other end of their couch with an expression that tried to be innocent but held more than a hint of mischief. He shrugged before returning to his study of the protective personal equipment catalog in his hands. "Yeah. Still haven't found a good lightweight bulletproof body armor."

There was a nudge against Eric's arm, and he looked up again as Wes's bare foot found its way under his elbow, over his thigh and into his lap. "Bulletproof armor," Wes said. "Is that all you can think about?"

"I can think about lots of other things. But not right now." Eric adjusted his arm to rest on Wes's knee and went back to reading.

"It's late. Come on, forget about work for once and let's go to bed." Wes wriggled his foot, the heel pressing into Eric's lap. He grinned as Eric shot him a mildly exasperated look and crossed his legs in self defense.

"You go on. I'll be there in half an hour."

"But in half an hour I'll be asleep..." Wes sat up and slid next to him, one arm circling Eric's shoulders while the other hand reached for the magazine. He nuzzled against Eric's neck, his breath warm and his lips caressing lightly. "C'mon, it'll be fun. You don't even have to move, we can do it right here on the couch and I'll do all the work. Just lie back and think of bulletproof body armor." His hand surrendered the magazine and reached down to stroke over the front of Eric's jeans and fumble with the zipper.

Half laughing, half annoyed, Eric pushed it away. "Wes, I'm serious."

"So am I." Wes leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, then more insistently, his hand returning and pressing between Eric's thighs to cup the bulge starting to form there and squeeze gently.

The prospect of bed - or couch - with Wes in such an affectionate and playful mood - was tempting, very tempting. But it had been a long and tiring day, and it was late, and the requisitions for new body armor really should go out in the morning, and some combination of all those plus Eric's own stubbornness pulled him back from the brink of responding to the kiss and caress the way he would have under other circumstances.

He moved back just a little. "I said I want to finish this. I'll be there in half an hour. Let me get back to work."

Wes stood up, still smiling. "Okay, but you don't know what you're missing!"

"I know all right; I get it three times a week." Eric chuckled, before he caught sight of a picture in the catalog that looked promising and returned his attention entirely to the task at hand. He didn't see the expression of disappointment and dismay on Wes's face as he glanced back from the bedroom doorway. An hour later when he finally climbed into bed he never thought to see if Wes was still awake.

- - -

_TGIF _was what Eric was thinking four days later as he stepped through the doorway leading from the SG men's locker rooms into the small but fully equipped gym the Silver Guardians used at Bio-Lab. Friday, and nothing pressing to keep him late or bring him in over the weekend for once. Just a fast workout, a shower, then find out if Wes was free too. Maybe they could go out tonight, have dinner somewhere nice. Make a date of it, and then hit the sack early - but not go to sleep. The memory of that night when he had been too busy to pay attention to Wes surfaced in his mind, bringing a twinge of guilt as he began to warm up.

It had been just about a year since Wes had moved in with him. For such a radical change in both their lives, the transition from a mostly secret relationship involving hidden glances and touches in public and stolen hours and occasional nights in private, to being openly a couple and living together, had gone amazingly smoothly. After a few squabbles over the issues of territory and living habits which Eric assumed every set of roommates, lovers or not, faced, they had settled down to a mostly peaceful and happy home life which still gave him a glow of surprised pleasure every time he thought about it.

But maybe it had gotten too peaceful, and maybe he wasn't thinking about it often enough. Since the other night Wes had made no further attempt to initiate sex, and in fact had either been asleep when Eric got to bed, or had stayed up late himself. Had that refusal turned him off? Everything Eric had ever read and everyone he'd talked to about the subject said that relationships take work, that love can't be taken for granted or it may disappear. Romance was still mostly unknown territory to him, but he knew the basics - and work was certainly something he understood.

Eric was already planning out the weekend in his head and trying to remember when the anniversary of their moving in together was when he heard a footstep and looked up to see the object of his thoughts stepping into the room. Wes smiled and nodded, but said nothing as he moved to the weights rack and picked out a light set to warm up with.

Eric watched for a moment before moving on to the leg press machine. There was no one else with them; not unusual since it was well after the evening shift had started, and all the other Guardians were either on duty or had gone home. That was one of the reasons Eric liked to work out at this time: no waiting for the machines and no one to have to make small talk with. But Wes normally preferred mornings, and did most of his exercising at home in the small weight room he had set up in their basement. Not that Eric minded the company, especially as Wes set down his barbells and - again not his usual habit - peeled off his t-shirt. Much more interesting to look at than the wall.

Several minutes passed, with only the hiss of the air-conditioning, the sound of their breathing, the clanking of metal, and an occasional grunt of effort. When Eric looked around after a set of pushups Wes was doing bench presses, the muscles of his arms and chest flexing under skin now damp with a faint sheen of sweat.

He got to his feet and crossed the room to stand at the head of Wes's bench. "Need a spotter?" he offered.

"Nope, I can handle it." Wes's tone was dismissive, but as he looked up his eyes seemed to linger on the crotch of Eric's sweat pants, and the tip of his tongue appeared for a moment between his lips as if he could see what was behind the thin layer of fabric.

"Okay." Eric took another look, his glance passing over Wes's contoured stomach to the point where smooth, firm flesh disappeared disappointingly under sweats that seemed to be riding unusually low. This would have to be a faster workout than he had planned. Hopefully Wes would be done soon, and then they could talk about what to do tonight. Maybe skip dinner out, pick up Chinese or pizza on the way, and get right down to business when they got home.

The next time he looked Wes was doing concentration curls, sitting on a nearby bench and perfectly positioned so Eric could see his biceps swell with each rise of the dumbbell, plus admire the thick muscles of his shoulders and the long line of his back, not to mention the way his stomach was pulled in to look tight and hard; the way his lips were thinned with effort and the slight darkening of his hair where it was damp with sweat. As Eric paused with a barbell lifted over his head, staring, Wes turned his head and smirked faintly, his eyes going on a bold and leisurely exploration of Eric's body and then dropping to focus again on his groin.

Eric tried to return his attention to his own workout, and moved on to seated triceps extensions - until Wes apparently decided he was done and stood up to face him with legs spread and hands raised to slick back his hair. He stretched slowly, muscles rippling and sweats sliding even further down his hips, and stared at Eric from under heavy eyelids. The tip of his tongue appeared again to lick his upper lip.

Eric lowered his weights to the bench and returned the stare just as intently. If this was the old days and Wes was some random hot guy in a gym, he'd be fighting back a hard-on and wondering how quickly they could find a dark corner to get each other off in. But this was now and this was Wes - and all the more exciting. He was quite willing to play this little game. Eric half-smiled, let his legs spread a little farther apart and rested an arm across his thigh, trailing his fingers over the crotch of his sweat pants in a gesture that would have looked casual if anyone else had been watching. Wes's lips curved before he turned around, this time flexing his arms and pulled them back in a chest stretch so that every muscle in his back came into bulging relief. As if that wasn't enough, then he bent over into a toe touch, presenting Eric with a view of tight, round buttocks that he couldn't have ignored even if he wanted to.

_The hell with this,_ Eric muttered mentally. He abandoned his weights and hurried through a perfunctory cool-down and stretch routine, with satisfaction seeing Wes also ending his workout faster than he normally would. Five minutes later he headed for the door and the locker room with Wes only a few steps behind.

They watched each other with sidelong glances as they pulled their clothes off, dropping them unceremoniously onto the wooden bench between two sets of lockers. Naked, Eric grabbed the towel he had left waiting and headed for the doorway leading to the back section where the shower stalls were located opposite the toilets and urinals. Behind him he heard Wes's locker open and close, and then the slap of bare feet following him.

A moment later he was inside the nearest shower stall, letting the spray of water cool his face before he reached for the soap. As the water grew hotter and he lathered up, he let himself relax and slow down a little, especially as his hands dropped to wash himself, lingering a little longer than necessary as his body responded under the touch.

There was the sound of feet again, and someone stepped through the open shower stall doorway to press against his back. "Need some help with that?" Wes said into Eric's ear as he slid his arms around his waist and reached down, replacing Eric's hand with his own.

Eric smiled and leaned back, letting himself enjoy the sensation for only a moment. Then he turned to face Wes and gave him a lustful but quick kiss. "Go on and get showered," he said. "The faster we can get home, the faster we can fuck."

"Such language. Tsk tsk," Wes replied with a raised eyebrow and a grin, grasping Eric again.

"Yeah, right. Now stop that and get out of here before I make you play 'drop the soap'."

"Go ahead, I dare you." Wes wrapped a wet arm around Eric's shoulders and pulled him into a fiercely demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting in aggressively while his other hand continued its motion.

"Wes, cut it out," Eric said somewhat breathlessly as soon as their mouths parted. "What if someone walks in on us?"

Wes grinned, took the soap from him and lathered his hands before going right back to what he had been doing. "They'll say we're having good, clean fun," he murmured, leaning in to lick the edge of Eric's ear.

Eric considered just pushing him off, but one part of him at least was appreciating the attention. "It'll only take us twenty minutes to get home," he protested weakly.

"No. You and me, right here, right now." Wes took Eric's hand and wrapped it around himself, guiding it into motion. It felt so good that Eric abandoned himself to the sensations for a few moments. They could do this, a quick mutual jerk-off and then something more satisfying at home--

But Wes had other ideas. He let go - to Eric's disappointment - and moved in for another deep kiss, hands exploring Eric's back and butt. Then he was stepping back, pulling Eric with him out of the shower and towards the opposite wall and the row of urinals.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, pulling back. "Someone could come in..."

"If they do, we'll hear them before they can get far enough to see us, and we can duck back into the showers. Stop worrying, will you?"

"But-"

Wes bent his head to nip at Eric's neck, went lower as he tongued and sucked first one nipple and then the other, then up for another sensuous kiss. Meanwhile his fingers found their place and began to move again slowly. Eric knew he should put a stop to this - but it was true that they could get out of sight before anyone could see them - and more importantly Wes's hand made an excellent argument, not to mention his lips and tongue. He hardly realized they had reached the other side of the room until Wes gripped his shoulders, turned him to face the wall, and stepped closer to rub against him.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked again.

"That should be obvious. I believe it's my turn."

"Your _turn_? Since when do we take turns?"

"Since now. Just bow to the inevitable, baby," Wes said in a throaty rumble that was surprisingly exciting. He shoved, forcing Eric to lean over a urinal with hands braced against the wall. There was a pause, and Eric looked over his shoulder to see Wes pick up a small tube lying on the bathroom sink counter, and return while opening it.

"Lube? You planned this...?" he said, breaking off as Wes ignored him and applied the cool, slippery substance.

As Eric was trying to decide whether to argue, Wes took action, pressing in firmly at first, then stopping and backing off when Eric tensed in discomfort. But he didn't stop until they were fully joined, and then moved slowly and deliberately until Eric inhaled sharply as a pang of pleasure jolted through him. Wes wrapped his arms around Eric's body and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck, his lube-slicked fingers reaching down.

"Still want me to stop?" Wes breathed.

"Fuck no."

"Didn't think so."

Eric heard the faintly mocking tone, but it was impossible to concentrate on being annoyed as the hand on him began to stroke in earnest and Wes began to move with it, hard and fast this time. He was surprised by Wes's suddenly domineering attitude, and puzzled by it - but he had to admit it was excitingly different. In fact, he couldn't remember ever being this turned on by bottoming, something he hadn't much liked before Wes. Now, it was enjoyable but not his first choice - but he was starting to understand what so many guys saw in it.

The feeling of Wes inside him combined with the hand on him - the bright lights of the locker room, the smells of steam, soap, and aroused male bodies, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh accompanied by grunts of pleasure - he closed his eyes. It was fast, and hard, and rough, and hot, and almost like his Army days - the edge of danger, the fear of being seen, the images of dozens of nameless strangers flashing through his mind as he took pleasure in the body of yet another stranger...

His groan echoed inside the tiled walls only moments before Wes moaned and shuddered, his weight falling heavily against Eric's back. The tiled wall was slick with steam from the shower and Eric's hands slipped; they both staggered until he caught his balance and steadied them.

Eric found himself leaning over the urinal and staring down into its now-splattered depths. As he straightened Wes hugged him tightly from behind, their bodies still joined, faintly whispering his name. Eric turned as far as he could, and their lips met in an awkward but tender kiss. It was a peaceful moment after the urgency of the last few minutes, but it lasted only until Eric sighed and reached to flush the urinal and then turned around.

"You okay?" Wes asked. "I didn't mean to get so rough."

"I'll probably be a little sore, but it was worth it." Eric smiled at Wes's half-guilty expression and lightly ran his fingers over his partner's cheek. "I mean it; that was way hot," he murmured.

"It was, wasn't it?" Wes returned his smile. "Better than Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays at home in bed, huh?"

"Hmm. Speaking of home, we'd better get cleaned up and get going."

"Yeah. Lucky we've got showers right here!" Wes suited action to words and headed for the shower section. "Wanna grab dinner out? I'm starving!"

- - -

Wes was cheerful as they had dinner in a quiet family diner near their house, chattering about work, his father, company business, what was on TV; and smiling like a cat who had just eaten the canary, and perhaps planned to eat another one later on. Eric's own mood was not quite as light, but he laughed at the right moments and even allowed a little flirtatious hand-holding. He had a few questions for his partner, but wanted to ask them in privacy.

And so, they had barely walked into their living room when Eric turned to face Wes, planted his feet, crossed his arms, and demanded, "Okay. Now, what was that all about?"

Wes's blue eyes widened guilelessly. "What was what about?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. You planned that whole thing, didn't you?"

Wes sat down on the couch and leaned back, looking annoyingly relaxed. "What makes you say that?" he said.

"You hardly ever work out in the afternoon. And don't tell me that tube of lube just happened to be there."

Wes grinned. "Your keen detective abilities are too much for me. Yeah, I made sure I knew when you signed out for the day, and I was pretty sure you'd be in the gym."

"So all that business of taking your shirt off, and looking at me like that..."

"What'd you think? Too obvious? Not obvious enough?"

"It did the job." Eric allowed himself to smile at Wes for a moment before returning to his stern expression. "Wes, someone really could have walked in on us."

"Not very likely. It was an hour and a half after the new shift of Guardians started, and the old shift had all left to go home. The cleaning crew wouldn't get there for another two hours. I checked."

Eric eyed him. "Got all the bases covered, did you?"

"Yep. Always prepared, just like the Boy Scouts."

"Somehow I don't think they'd approve. One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

A look of caution entered Wes's eyes. "Why what? Why have sex? That should be obvious."

"Why the plan? Why the goddamn locker room at work? Why'd you go after me like that?" Eric paused as Wes blinked and looked away, his expression uncertain. "Wes, it was hot, and I liked it. But it wasn't you."

"Maybe that's why." Wes met his gaze again. "Look - there's three reasons I did it. One is because of you and one is because of me, and one is because of both of us. Which one do you want first?"

This sounded serious. Eric frowned and took a seat on the other end of the couch before answering. "I guess the one that's because of both of us, first."

"Okay." Wes took a deep breath and didn't quite look at him. "You remember the other night? When you were busy looking for new body armor?"

"Yeah," Eric said with a definite sinking feeling. "I had a feeling you were mad about that. Look, I'm sorry I blew you off that way and I wanted to make up for it tonight, but you sort of beat me to it."

"At least you remember." A hint of a smirk lightened Wes's expression and vanished again. "It wasn't that you didn't want to have sex. We can't both be in the mood all the time. It was that crack you made about knowing what you were missing because you get it three times a week. Eric, we've gotten into a rut. Sex three, maybe four times a week, at home, in bed. It's gotten to be a routine."

"You mean you're bored with me?" Eric asked, dismayed.

"No, no, of course not. Just that we're hardly ever spontaneous. It's been months since we did it at a different time or in a different place. Since we sneaked out at lunchtime for a quickie, like we used to. Or did something really different, like that night at the Club Room." Wes gave him a sheepish look. "You know - I was kind of starting to worry maybe _you're_ getting bored with _me_."

Eric stared in surprise. "What? Why the hell would you think that?"

"That's the part of the reason that has to do with you, and with me." Wes looked down at his own hands, his voice dropping a little. "You've been with other guys. A lot of them, even if you won't tell me how many. You've done things I've never done, and in places and ways I've never done them. Sometimes I wonder if you think it's boring to be with just one person."

"Wes--"

"Let me finish. Also, you're the only guy I've ever had sex with. Not that I want anyone else; I don't. Just that - well - sometimes I'd like to do something really wild, really exciting, like you used to do."

Eric was beginning to make the connection. "So - that was what today was about? Getting wild and exciting?"

"Yeah. Sex in a locker room, where we might get caught - even if I made sure we wouldn't be." Wes looked up at Eric's face, eyes bright. "I wanted to know what it would be like to pick someone up in a gym or a bar or something, and then just go for it in the nearest place we could find. Or something close to it, anyway. To be honest, I wouldn't want to do it all the time, but it was a real turn-on. And - I guess I wanted to find out if I could still surprise you."

"You certainly did that."

"Good." Wes smiled. "Nice to know I've still got it."

But Eric knew there was more to say, at least on his part. He hesitated, and then asked, "Do you really think I miss the old life? All those guys, the sex in alleys and bathrooms and parks and wherever?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Wes, there's something I get from you that I never got from any of them. Something much more exciting than any amount of wild sex in the wrong places."

Wes smiled faintly. "What's that?"

"I'll show you."

Eric slid closer on the couch, leaning forward slowly to bring his lips near to Wes's. He paused, only a breath away, as Wes held still. Then he let their mouths just barely touch, a light and teasing caress, brushing together and apart again in a series of feathery kisses. At last he moved in closer, feeling the warmth and softness of Wes's lips, his own gently pressing in an unhurried and tender exploration. Eric lifted a hand to very lightly trace his fingers over the side of Wes's face, following the contours of brow, cheek, and jaw, finding every familiar strand of hair and inch of skin. When his mouth finally opened for a deeper kiss their tongues touched gently and parted again, lips lingering for a last few moments as he seemed to feel the echoes of other times: A study room at prep school as they leaned together and almost kissed, a dark night in the clock tower and passion he had never known before, the rainy afternoon when Wes had come to his house and changed his life forever, their car parked on the side of a highway in the midst of a storm on the day they had agreed to live together.

It was a minute or two before Wes spoke, as they sat in each other's arms with heads tilted together. Finally, "I see what you mean," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Good." Eric stood and held out his hands to pull Wes up. "Then let's go to bed. Unless you'd rather do it on the kitchen table."

"Maybe someday. Bed is fine for tonight." Wes grinned and quickly planted a kiss on the side of Eric's mouth before starting for the bedroom.

Eric followed, catching up in a couple of steps. "One more thing." He swatted Wes on the ass and grinned ferociously at his yelp of surprise. "This time it's _my_ turn, pal."

- End -


End file.
